The Basement King
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Thomas Simpson |- | Gender | Male |- | Birthday | February 11th, 1980 |- | Age | 37 |- | First Appearance | "Basement King" |- | Favorite Food | Canned Soups |- | Favorite Color | Topaz |- | Status | Dead |- | Cause Of Death | Choked to death by Ethan's Reacher |- | Tool of Choice | Broom |- | Important Belongings | Crown, Cape, Canned Goods |- | Sons | Baby Doll AKA Basement Prince |- | Enemies | Ethan, Anyone who enters the basement |- | Fears | Nothing |- | Enjoys | Ruling The Basement |- | Final Appearance | "Basement King" |} The Basement King is the main antagonist of Season 1 Episode 13. He rules the Reacher family basement. Origins Thomas Simpson was a simple human being ever since he was born. He loved being outside and helping others. In high school he met the love of his life, and after he graduated from college proposed. She said yes and the two were married in the year 2001. His wife later gave birth to a son Thomas Simpson Jr. Thomas was the happiest with his wife and newborn son. Descent into Madness In 2007 his wife left him. This caused Thomas to snap and become slightly unhinged. He was unable to pay for his house and soon became homeless. He lived on the streets for the next year. His wife refused to let him see his son. He became a broken man, wandering the world with no purpose or reason. He envied powerful leaders and rulers and decided that he would become a powerful man of some sorts no matter what. With the few dollars he collected from the streets he purchased a cheap king's crown and searched for a kingdom to rule. Basement Kingdom Thomas Simpson came across Eugene's House one day. He snuck into the basement and hid for several weeks. When he realized nobody was coming downstairs to the basement he decided to stay there and rule over the canned goods and forgotten items. As the years went by he forgot his given birth name, and started to refer to himself as only The Basement King. He loved his new kingdom. He talked to the objects in the cellar and lived off the canned goods left downstairs by the Reachers. Life had finally gotten good for him, although he was constantly haunted by the family that abandoned him. Thomas rarely left the basement. He felt safe in his kingdom. Strength And Skills The King knew he would need to train up in order to defend his new kingdom from any possible threats. He uses a broom as a weapon. It takes him many years to master the art of the broom. When he finally masters it he feels powerful and unstoppable, even though he has never faced another person in combat. Battle With Ethan In the summer of 2017, Ethan Reacher treks into the basement to get a can of beans in order to feed his Dad. He encounters The Basement King. The King hates Ethan right away, for this is the first time he has ever encountered another person in the basement. It had been deserted for years so he figured it would be safe. He now either wanted Ethan to serve him and his kingdom or to be defeated by his mighty hand. Ethan is angered and disgusted by the strange man living in his basement. He doesn't hesitate to fight and the two engage in an epic battle. Death It is a close fight, but The Basement King is able to overpower Ethan to the ground. Just as he is about to have his way with him, Ethan finds a stray Reacher laying on the ground. He uses it to choke the king to death. His corpse is left in the basement to rot.